¿Quién es el lobo?
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Y en aquel pueblo perdido y oscuro todo había sido normal hasta aquel día, todas las cosas habían tenido nombre hasta que lo extraño plantó discordia. /AU/


**Hola, hola estoy algo pesada con los Au la verdad pero bueno creo que este puede ser interesante. **

**Basado en el popular cuento de Caperucita roja. **

**Sé que los fans de esta pareja somos nulos, no hace falta ni decir que los crackpairing no son muy famosos pero quizás si lo lees le cojas el gustillo ;) **

**Advertencias: Crack pairing. Au. Escenas fuertes avanzada la historia. **

**Parejas: Itaino (Me encantan juntos joder) **

**Es el prologo de la historia, realmente espero que funcione ya tengo varios caps escritos y me gusta mi idea pero bueno depende de como surja la cosa quedará en un proyecto o no. **

**Disfruten de la lectura y dejarme vuestros review. **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>¿Quién es el lobo? <strong>_

Allí donde el sol apenas alcanzaba a asomarse entre las montañas yacía recostado en lo bajo de ellas el pequeño pueblo de Konoha, arrullado por el llanto matinal de un río que la mayor parte del año permanecía helado. Oculto entre árboles muertos y estrechos caminos de tierra y barro, tan difícil llegar a él como marchar.

Las gentes eran tan extrañas como sus parajes siempre nublados, labriegos que cultivaban sus cosechas en las tierras húmedas y las recolectaban para subsistir, o en su defecto vender en el mercado de la plaza o quizás abordar los desolados caminos y llevarlas a pueblos más poblados para poder llenar el estomago con carne.

Más no todas sus gentes eran pobres, había cinco importantes familias de nobles y la familia real, aquellas que gozaban de los exquisitos privilegios de un apellido y del dinero.

Y en aquel pueblo perdido y oscuro todo había sido normal hasta aquel día, todas las cosas habían tenido nombre hasta que lo extraño plantó discordia.

_-La criatura que haya hecho esto mi señor es antinatural, nada que yo conozca de estos parajes puede destrozar así a quince hombres armados. _

_-Uno oso quizás. _

_-Mi alteza usted a cazado osos como toda la gente de estas tierras, incluso hemos tenido casos de algún ataque, sabe tan bien como yo que… _

_-Lo sé, más no podemos dejar que el pánico se apodere de la situación y que esto cause un alboroto en mis dominios. _

_-¿Qué quiere decir? _

_- Usted dirá que un oso ha hecho esto. _

_-Pero estaría mintiendo. _

_-Si quiere conservar su puesto de médica querida Tsunade hará lo que yo disponga. _

* * *

><p><em>-¿Así que un oso atacó a la guardia real abuela?<em>

_-Así es Ino. _

_-¿Cómo pudo matar a quince hombres hechos y derechos? _

_-Bueno en la noche las cosas carecen de sentido. _

La muchacha se acercó a la mesa de pino que presidía la cocina y tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a la anciana, esta no parecía afligida por la noticia por la cual medio pueblo lloraba, no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción penumbrosa y aquello llegó a irritar a la joven.

_-Abuela actúa con tanta naturalidad que me sorprende. _

Esta la miró por encima de sus anteojos aunque sin parar de tejer lo que parecía una bufanda.

_-A todos nos llega nuestra hora. _

Ino bufó ante la falta de sensibilidad y se levantó con premura para seguir cocinando, la anciana ni se inmutó ante el gesto poco propició de la joven.

_-Ino podías acercarte hasta el pueblo ahora que los rayos de sol alumbran bien los caminos y traer leche, apenas queda en la despensa. Yo me encargaré del guiso. _

La familia Yamanaka, compuesta únicamente por la anciana Inoshi y su nieta Ino, vivían a dos kilómetros del pueblo, entre el espeso bosque. Era una casa modesta de madera con un pequeño jardín delantero, lo suficiente para que dos personas lograran sobrevivir. Fue lo único que le quedó cuando su marido y los padres de la pequeña Ino murieron.

Subsistían de lo que la huerta les propiciaba y del dinero que sacaba con la lana de sus cuatro ovejas, Inoshi proporcionaba a la mayoría de los habitantes ropajes con los cuales vestirse a un módico precio que la ayudaba a conseguir otros alimentos de primera necesidad.

_-Abuela marcho hacía el pueblo volveré pronto. _

_-Ponte la capa jovencita o no saldrás por esa puerta. _

_-No hace tanto frío. _

_-He dicho que te la pongas. _

_-Está bien abuela. _

* * *

><p>Entre aquel puro mar blanco tintineante sin ningún color que opacara semejante belleza se posó una flor rojiza ondeando entre el viento glaciar que se clavaba en sus mejillas sonrosadas, caminaba lo más rápido que le permitía la espesa nieve que rozaba casi sus pantorrillas, sentía como sus enaguas estaban mojadas casi a la altura de sus rodillas y eso conllevaba que apenas sintiera sus piernas al caminar.<p>

A lo lejos pudo divisar unas figuras que se aproximaban con rapidez hacía donde ella estaba, sintió miedo al verse tan sola, era sabido que algunos hombres raptaban muchachitas que paseaban por los senderos del bosque, más siguió caminando intentando dejar atrás aquellos pensamientos que se cebaban con sus miedos. Quedó más tranquila al distinguirlos como parte de la guardia real, supuso que estarían dando caza al oso que aquella madrugada había devorado a sus compañeros, así que apuró el caminar.

Un corcel blanco la cortó el paso, frenó en seco asustada por tan abruta parada, los caballos nunca habían sido su animal favorito. Subió sus ojos azulinos con indignación, quizás fuera a reclamar tan descortés llamada de atención, más no pudo ni hablar.

_-Estos caminos no son lugar para una señorita._

Aquella voz grave y que pronunciaba con una lentitud casi armoniosa se comparaba a porciones iguales con el físico de aquel muchacho, a simple vista mayor que ella.

_-Disculpe pero debo recorrerlos casi todos los días, así que apártese. _

Se reprendió mentalmente cuando aquel tono malhumorado salió de ella, realmente intentaba causarle buena impresión.

_-Pues será mejor que un hombre los recorra por usted_.-Dijo aún cortándola el paso_.- No queremos que allén a una joven despedazada por aquí. _

Dijo aquellas palabras con tal jocosidad que ella misma pudo vislumbrar la escena en su cabeza a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza como acto reflejo.

_-Pues espero que sea usted quien me halle si por cualquier mal llega ese momento puesto que no tengo ningún hombre que me acompañe. _

No sabía como aún podía hablar al tener aquellos ojos negros tan imposibles de descifrar pegados en ella. Todo de él parecía un enigma.

_-Inuzuka lleva a esta muchacha al pueblo y tráela de vuelta a su hogar de nuevo. _

_-Es todo un caballero, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? _

_- Con su futuro rey. _

Sus palabras quedaron apagadas en su garganta al escuchar aquella noticia, la impresión fue demasiado grande para ella, incluso pudo sentir un atisbo de vergüenza al haber usado duras palabras e incluso haber intentado seducirle medianamente.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Has intentado seducir al primogénito de la dinastía de los Uchiha? <em>

_-¿Sakura te he comentado que a veces chillas demasiado? _

_-Disculpa mujer no todos los días una plebeya intenta seducir al futuro rey con tanta naturalidad._

_-Si hubiera sabido de quien se trataba yo jamás hubiera sido tan… _

_-¿Fresca? _

_-¡Sigue ordeñando! _

_-No te enfades mujer, todas soñamos con pasar una noche en su calido aposento. _

_- Que tú has tenido el placer de ver. _

_- En efecto pero solo para limpiar. Aquí tienes las cuatro botellas. _

_-Gracias Sakura. _

_-¿Irás a la iglesia? _

_-Sí por supuesto, es una terrible desgracia lo que les sucedió a aquellos pobres hombres. Jamás pensé que un oso fuera capaz de hacer algo así. _

_-No fue un oso Ino._

_-¿Cómo dices? _

Sakura se apresuró y cerró la puerta del establo asegurándose de que nadie pudiera escucharlas, después sentó a Ino en una banqueta y ella hizo lo propio.

_-Mi tía Tsunade nos aviso de que hay una criatura suelta, algo que no pertenece a estos parajes y duda que lo haya en otros. Nos dijo que los cuerpos estaban mutilados con bestialidad, matados casi con placer, que devoró sus tripas y bebió su sangre, que arrancó sus caras y los dejó irreconocibles. Jamás ha visto algo así en todos los años que lleva ejerciendo su profesión. _

Ino sintió su sangre temblar al tiempo que su respiración se volvió pesada y sus ojos se inundaron de verdadero pavor. No era una chica que se asustara fácilmente pero si aquello era el veredicto de un médico poco tenía que objetar.

_-Entonces… ¿Qué ha sido? _

Sakura se acercó tanto a ella que pudo ver todos los matices verdes recorrer sus ojos, casi leyendo en ellos y con miedo susurro…

_-Padre dice que hay un hombre lobo suelto, que la bestia ha vuelto a estas tierras._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Si por suerte os he enganchado a esta pareja y os gusta el drama o ya os gustaba y no habéis encontrado nada de ellos tengo otro fic llamado ACTOS Y CONSECUENCIAS, no es como esto pero no os defraudara os lo prometo. (Si os pasais dejad comentario) ;) **

**Bueno espero vuestros comentarios con ansía un beso! **


End file.
